Angel of the Devil's Charge
by saphira21
Summary: Harry is Ciel's new guardian angel but Ciel has a contract with Sebastian. Still, Harry has always been a very stubborn person and he will make a way just to get Ciel to heaven.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was never one to believe in religion. After all, how could he when some of them supposedly put his kind through the witch hunt for being 'spawns' of the devil. So when he died with dear old Voldie, he definitely did not expect to see the fabled gates of heaven. It was a big, and probably higher than the Gryffindor tower of Hogwarts with some out worldly light from within making it seem like the gate cannot decide if it wants to be white or platinum. Still, to it had to be said that the stereotypes are not all true. For one, there are no clouds around the gate like the one in the muggle movies. In fact it looks like he's standing on white tiles, similar to what you see in most bathrooms. And most importantly, the supposed guard of the 'gates of heaven' St. Peter, is definitely not living to the stereotype.

"Who told you to be a hero and die? I do not need the extra work!"

St. Peter (if that was really his name) is an Asian looking guy in a pale yellow collared shirt and designer jeans. He's not that tall, and definitely does not act all that saintly. St. Peter was currently bent over a piece of paper with Harry's name on top in bold letters and an ancient looking Casio calculator beside said paper while muttering to himself.

"300+200-767+157-3+28...why does my job always have math..."

So really, no one can blame the recently killed hero of the wizarding world for staring at the gates looking lost and unsure.

"Finally! You gave me a hard job young man! So many numbers, why did most of the smart people go down instead leaving me with manual calculation? Too much greed I tell you! I need a system upgrade up here!"

"So, can I go in?" Harry asked with a more than a tinge of hope.

"That depends..."

"I knew killing Voldie was gonna get back at me..."

"Actually, that earned you points. Not a lot of them but points nonetheless. Your intention wasn't really to kill with the intent to kill '_kill'_ and end his existence. More like desperation, to save, self-protection, and the list will go on." St. Peter was rambling and Harry coughed to get his attention back. "Your deductions are pretty much what one would expect from a normal mortal boy. Less-than-appropriate thoughts on girls and the occasional boys, cursing, hating, tantrums, normal and expected stuff. In fact your negative track record is significantly less than the average mortal."

Harry then gave St. Peter a more confused look. "So what's the problem then?"

"I'm getting there! The point is everything you do goes to the track record." He pointed on the paper Harry previously saw him muttering about. "The good, bad, and neutrals. A certain level gets you inside the gate, a certain level gets you the one way ride down, and a certain level gets you a repeat of life until you decide where you really want to go. But you Harry James Potter are a special case, your plus points are higher than average."

"How is that bad?"

"I never said anything about it being bad. But the thing is, your score gives you the rare privilege of a choice. You can go inside the gate like a lot of other people, or you can be an angel and help others get inside the gate. Take note though, when you say yes you can be sent to unpredictable times, worlds, dimensions, all that crap. Neither can I say if you are going to be seen and interactive with your charge. All I can say is you will be an angel, pure in spirit."

A choice, something Harry did not have a lot of. He did not want to die at 17 but now that he can see the so called end, he wanted to see his parents and Padfoot again. He wanted to rest, but then again, it's hard to change who you are as a person and he always did have his hero-complex.

"I have two questions. Are my parents and Padfoot behind the gate? Then if I say yes, how long must I serve as an angel?"

St. Peter gave him a sad smile. "That's the thing, I can't say. What's behind the door is something I do not know, I'm the metaphorical doorman as you can see. And no one knows how long you have to serve as an angel, it's something only he knows." Here St. Peter points a finger upwards.

"Okay fine, I want to be an angel. Just please do not make me wear the white dress." Harry opened his arms, waiting for the wings and halo. But before anything could happen, St. Peter started laughing. Hard. "There is no white dress, why do you think I'm wearing jeans and a shirt? There are wings though."

With this white wings started to come out from Harry's back, wide and elegant as any angel wing stereotype. Harry raised a hand to see if they were as soft as they looked. "OW!" Apparently it was a pain to remove them as St. Peter stood beside Harry, one of his white feathers in his hand.

"For your records." Harry swore there was something evil in his smile. "You know Harry, technically, you just passed the quota to be an angel just now. The selfless choice you just did, intending to help strangers reach their heaven without the assurance if you yourself would get yours, that's what really makes an angel."

Harry though was still yet to move on from the painful feather plucking. "Was that really necessary? You could have asked nicely."

"Sorry, its better when you do not expect it. Regarding your outfit, you visualize what you want and it happens. I advise you to avoid red and black though, it looks tacky with the wings." Before St. Peter could finish, a tin can fell on his head from above. "OW!"

"Karma" Harry said with a smile, St. Peter gave him a glare for that. Inside the letter was a note from above, on the piece of paper was two words: Ciel Phantomhive

"Guess this is your first assignment kid, goodluck." Out of nowhere St. Peter pulled a string and Harry fell down the hole that appeared on the tiled floor.

**AFTER SO LONG! I honestly did not expect to write again. But I had an idea that seemed plausible so I took the chance :) Hopefully, this would be another learning experience **


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry eventually stood up after his rather high fall from the gates of heaven, he found himself in front of a mansion. A big white mansion filled with lights and people in their finery. He was standing near the road just in front of the mansion when he saw a carriage stop by and an odd combination of passengers get out of the said carriage. There was a Chinese guy with a girl that has got to be feeling the cold with her lack of clothing, an older looking woman with red hair brighter than any Weasley hair in a big red statement gown, and a young man in a black tux escorting a young lady in pink. Harry was about to dismiss the group to start looking for his charge when he heard the lady in red murmur not to quietly: "Ciel dear, you will be my niece tonight." So the girl in pink was his first assignment, Ciel Phantomhive. Harry attempted to get a closer look when the young man beside her, the one in black, stared at the angel and gave him a smile.

"Move along, this one's mine little angel." Harry gave the man a glare in return, he was not little! And neither would he 'move along' just because he said so. Harry walked towards the group with the full intent of introducing himself to Ciel when he noticed that no one else seemed to be paying him any attention except for the man in black. Speaking of, the aforementioned man held in an uncharacteristic snort when Harry noticed that he cannot be seen by anyone else. "Fly away now little angel." Apparently being an angel does not exempt one from unholy thoughts because at that moment Harry swore he could have sent a stunner on the man if not for his assignment speaking for the first time.

"Sebastian, who the hell are you talking to? The air?!" Harry's annoyance suddenly faded, it seemed like Ciel is not as lady-like as she appears to be. Maybe that's why she needed an angel.

The man in black, Sebastian if Harry heard right, did a complete change of aura and tilted his head towards Ciel: "Forgive me young mistress." He then led the group inside the mansion but not before flashing Harry one last smile as he guided Ciel's arm.

* * *

Harry has been observing Ciel all throughout the party. After the encounter outside, he opted to scout his assignment so to speak. So far it seemed like Ciel was somewhat off tonight, not that he had any idea on how Ciel would normally act. But she kept on avoiding a young girl with the big blonde pigtails, an unwanted friend perhaps? Then there was Sebastian who was currently dancing with Ciel. It was unclear what Sebastian is to Ciel. He was acting like a tutor, a friend, a servant, and a shadow all rolled in to one. Then there was that unexplainable _tugging_ that Harry was feeling whenever Sebastian was near. Like something in him was being pulled while something in him resisted. It was not entirely painful or anything but it was uncomfortable and felt like an itch he could not scratch.

So far Harry thought that Ciel would be an easy assignment. Besides the somewhat bratty attitude, Ciel seems to like any other girl born into money. Teach her to be more giving, make friends, be less snobbish, and she could probably get a spot into heaven. Harry was expecting the rest of the night to be a boring society party and he was contemplating if he would attempt eating just to see if he still could when he felt a shock of fear. The sensation felt as if someone suddenly poured a bucket of ice water on his head. "Ciel!" He did not know how he knew but Harry knew that something was wrong with Ciel and he tried to locate him, only to see that Ciel was no longer inside the ballroom.

* * *

When Harry finally located Ciel, he found her inside a cage and what seemed to be the middle of an occult session of all things. "Bloody Hell! The girl's a trouble magnet like me!" Harry was about to interfere when he noticed Ciel taking of his headdress and eye patch exposing an amethyst eye with some kind of rune.

"Sebastian, I order you to kill those who shame the Phantomhive name and to free me!" Harry felt Sebastian before he saw him on the opposite side of the room with red glowing eyes and a hand with a rune, similar to what was on Ciel's eye.

"Yes, my lord." Wind started to pick up inside the room and Harry become aware of the sudden expression on Sebastian's face. He had witnessed that expression more than enough to know that it was the expression of a determined killer. Afraid for Ciel, Harry opened the cage that held Ciel and placed a protective ward around them. Focused on keeping anything out, Harry failed to note down the confused look on Ciel's face when he went near him. Harry failed to notice the tilt of Ciel's head and the sudden disappearance of his tense posture. Harry was focussed on keeping the spell and watching the massacre in front of him. He watched Sebastian kill what seem to be lackeys and the Viscount he saw Ciel dance with using eating utensils as deadly weapons. Sebastian's speed and strength was unexplainable and Harry could not see any evidence of magic. At that moment Harry knew that Sebastian was not human. Harry wanted to prevent the fight and stop Sebastian but somehow he knew it was not for him to meddle with. His hero complex could not butt in at the moment.

As soon as all the other inhabitants of the room were killed, Sebastian headed towards their direction. He looked as impeccable as he did when Harry first saw him outside the mansion. No signs of blood or the massacre he just did. Harry would latter on blame it on shock, but he dropped the protection wards around them and stepped away from Ciel. Sebastian gave him a brief look in acknowledgement before he picked Ciel up. "Young master, it seems like we have overstayed our welcome." It was after Sebastian had jumped off the window and was sprinting through the roof that Harry realized what he has done.

"I just left Ciel with a mass murderer." Harry fell on his knees, his mind was telling him to follow them and take Ciel as far away as he could from the killer but something in him also felt that Ciel would be safe. At least until he figured things out. "Only I would get a first assignment this confusing, an assignment with more complications than my life as Harry Potter. It looks like there's more to this than what I currently know. " With a sigh, Harry went around the blood-filled room and started closing the eyes of the people Sebastian killed, wishing them a good luck with St. Peter.

Before Harry left using the same window Sebastian jumped from earlier something struck Harry. "Wait, I swear Sebastian addressed Ciel as a boy twice...Ciel's a boy?!"

**Technically, the whole story was intended as a long one-shot but I really do not have the patience to sit down and write the whole thing down so I'll be taking baby steps on the story instead :)) And as you may have probably noticed, I will not be following the episodes in Kuroshitsuji and the results of certain events...I will be doing a lot of skipping and altering as to what will happen in the storyline. **


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a few days since Harry was assigned as Ciel's guardian angel and honestly, Harry felt very troubled with his first assignment. To Harry, Ciel seemed like a very lost child who had to grow up faster than he should have just so he could survive. It seemed like fate had it in for Ciel the same way fate had it in for Harry when he was alive. Unfortunately what Ciel seemed to lack that Harry did have is a stable and reliable adult support system. Harry noticed that despite the presence of adults in the Phantomhive mansion, most (if not all of them) act more childish than the twelve year old Ciel. There was the cook who had a dangerous fascination on blowing things up, the maid who could not clean, and the gardener who sometimes showed signs that he can feel it when Harry was near. The old butler Tanaka would have been a good mentor but his times of lucidity was rarer than Dumbledore wearing normal clothes. Then there was the apparently other butler Sebastian that was always beside Ciel. Harry already knew he was not human and possibly a dark creature, but Harry is yet to determine exactly what the butler is. Harry had witnessed Sebastian kill for Ciel without remorse and despite this, he also seemed to be the best companion Ciel had at the moment.

From what little Harry could gather so far from being an observer at the sidelines, it seemed like Ciel is acting like a sort of agent for the queen. A position that the late Earl Phantomhive held and Ciel took in the position after his father's death. But Harry could not help question if the late Earl would have wanted his young son to take on the position so early on his life on top of maintaining the family name of being an Earl in a harsh upper-class society. Having verbal battles with adults in positions of authority, seeing censored information, and having that much responsibility, for Harry it all seemed too much for any twelve year old. Nonetheless, the angel had to hand it in to his assignment; Ciel can hold his own if the need arises with his sharp wit and no-nonsense view in life. Maybe that's why Ciel had that aura of being aloft and an outright brat from time to time, because he needs those personas to survive the circles he moves in.

Currently, Ciel was busy with the mass murder case of the so-called 'Jack the Ripper.' If Harry had any say on the matter Ciel would be running as far as possible from the case of a psychotic killer, unfortunately no one listens to guardian angels anymore. At this particularly rare moment of peace in the mansion, Sebastian is away from his master's side and Harry opted to take the opportunity to stay close to the sleeping Ciel. A few nights ago he noticed that Ciel could not sleep through a night without nightmares and ends up screaming for Sebastian. It was when the angel tried to comfort Ciel after the nightmare that Harry noticed the calming effect he had on the twelve year old. Apparently so did Sebastian. Hence the unspoken agreement between the angel and the butler that Sebastian would leave after dressing Ciel for the night, leaving Harry to guard Ciel and keep the nightmares at bay. Ciel's nightmares reminded Harry of his own nightmares when he was alive so technically even if he was uncomfortable with the butler's presence he would have endured it for the child. Harry has taken on humming Ciel to sleep then playing with the child's hair when he was already asleep.

Ciel was such a pretty child that it would be easy to mistake him for a girl as Harry had witnessed the first time around. No doubt he would be a looker when he grew up. But asleep, he looked so innocent, so pure, and so defenceless that it made Harry want to protect Ciel. More than being his assignment, Ciel deserves to have someone protect him just because he's Ciel, the child who had to grow-up to survive. No matter his position and responsibilities sometimes it's better to just have someone fight the battles for you just because someone cares for you. For the past few days Harry had grown to care for the child. He no longer saw Ciel just as an assignment but as a wounded soul that deserved salvation more than most people. Harry vowed Ciel would get that salvation no matter what.

The angel was still humming when he felt Sebastian's presence inside the room. He backed away from the bed giving the butler space and minimizing the butler's effect on him. Harry gave Sebastian a glare when he made the motion to wake the sleeping child. For Merlin's sake he just got the boy to sleep! But his glare was ignored and Ciel was woken from his slumber. "Young master, there was a new development on the Jack the Ripper case that you might want to attend to."

If it were any other child, they would have thrown a tantrum for being disturbed in the middle of the night or at least felt mildly irritated, but Ciel was unlike any other child. He simply sat up, rubbed his obviously tired eyes, and asked Sebastian to dress him in appropriate clothing. All the while Harry sent Sebastian a dark look. Children should not be involved in such cases especially in the middle of the night! This is regardless of the fact that the said child has two very capable defenders at his side. Surprisingly instead of the usual amused smile Sebastian sometimes sends the angel, he simply shook his head as if saying it was out of his control and Harry relented.

In moments the trio was ready to go and boarded inside the carriage that should take them to Jack the Ripper himself.

* * *

Their little group had been waiting in an alley when they heard a terrified scream. On instinct Harry brought out his wand, Sebastian tensed, and Ciel, well he headed straight towards the sound. "Idiot! When you hear a scream in a murder scene you run _away_ from it not _towards_ it you stupid child! A child with no sense of self preservation!" Harry was ranting as he ran after the child with Sebastian hoping they could prevent the child from endangering himself because of his stupidity. "Hermione, Ron, Sirius, I hope you can hear me. If this was how you felt whenever I acted without thinking, please know I am sincerely sorry and am now paying for it."

They noticed Ciel stop in front of the door and saw the bloody corpse that had caused him to stand frozen. Immediately Sebastian motioned to cover Ciel's eyes and took a step back. Harry had never been as grateful for the butler who could cover the child's eyes for he could not have done the same as much as he would have wanted to. The angel took a protective stance in front of Ciel and Sebastian when a bloody figure emerged from the dark room. He tried to act innocent but his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Harry.

"What is a pure angel doing in a place as tainted as this?" His tone was condescending and he started growing sharp fangs and red hair.

"What are you?" Harry took a step back.

"The grim reaper" The smile he sent Harry sent him shivers.

From behind him, Harry heard Ciel order his butler again. "Sebastian in the name of the contract, I order you to kill this vampire-like monstrosity immediately." The grim reaper gave an indignant sound obviously taking offense at the insult. Harry has got to admit, the child knew how to insult people.

Sebastian covered Ciel with his coat and bowed his head as he always did after receiving an order from Ciel. "Yes my lord." As soon as Sebastian left Ciel's side, Harry replaced his position beside the child ready to defend. The angel was just in time seeing as a woman in red suddenly went to attack Ciel with a knife. Harry parried the knife with a spell. To those who could not see the angel it seemed like the woman simply lost her grip on the knife.

"No, my sister's baby..." The woman dropped to her knees. Recognition showed in Harry's eyes, it was the same woman in red he saw at the ball a few days ago.

Ciel simply stared at the woman crying in front of him. "Aunt Angelina, why?..."

The woman's persona changed in an instant her eyes cold with fury. "Because they deserved it! Those ungrateful whores! They had me abort their children!" Harry almost thought the woman would try to harm Ciel but her aura changed again upon seeing Ciel's pained mismatched eyes. "But you, I could never hurt my sister's most precious boy. My most precious nephew. His son." By then she was a crying mess and Ciel made a move to hug her. Harry let Ciel continue, he thought that both of them could use the close contact given all that has happened.

"Aunt Angel" Ciel sounded like the little boy he was supposed to be at that moment and Harry thought of the irony of it all. A woman named after angels and a boy named sky, both named after heavenly beings and both living hells on earth.

"My precious little boy. Aunt Angel is here now, no one is going to hurt you." For Harry it was as if Ciel has finally found the much needed adult in his life when the scene was ruined by the grim reaper.

"You! Your job was to kill him you little bitch!" Sebastian still held onto the grim reaper's chainsaw preventing him from going for the Ciel's aunt. An aunt that Harry believed was starting to lose her sanity.

She hugged Ciel while she moved back and forth. Harry did not know if it was to comfort herself or the child in her arms. "No. Not Ciel. Never Ciel. Will protect Ciel." It was almost too late when Harry noticed the grim reaper heading towards the hugging pair, his chainsaw forgotten with Sebastian, a knife in hand. Immediately Harry got into his way and shouted.

"ENOUGH! You will not harm either of them or so help me I will bring you straight to hell!" Harry was unaware, but at that moment his eyes shone in anger, it was eyes that Harry had only used once, and the last person he looked at with those eyes was now burning in hell. The grim reaper took a step back, afraid. He'd never heard of an angel threatening any creature with hell. Angels are creatures intended to bring their assignments to heaven afterall.

"Better listen to him Grell Sutcliff, he's pulling rank." Harry's eyes immediately went back to normal and looked at the source of the voice from the roof. It was another man in black with garden trimmers of all things. "You may never listen to me Grell Sutcliff but listen to him. I heard death himself was his reaper and when he died he brought down a high level dark lord with him. Death and heaven favours him, you would not want him angry." The newcomer adjusted his glasses with his garden trimmers, Harry internally applauded him for not cutting his own face.

The annoying grim reaper, newly named Grell Sutcliff, took another step back from Harry. "So-so-sorry, I promise to behave. Just please do not send me to hell."

Harry gave him a dark look. "Stay away from my assignment and do your job properly. Then I'll think about it. Else, I would haunt you." Grell took a clumsy bow in front of Harry before hurrying away. Sebastian threw him his forgotten chainsaw, it hit Grell in the head. Harry, Sebastian, and the new arrival all gave the terrified grim reaper a satisfied smirk.

"In all my centuries, this is the first time I saw Grell Sutcliff afraid. Thank you guardian angel Harry James Potter." The newcomer went down from the roof to stand before Harry. Sebastian went towards the by now sleeping Ciel and his vacant aunt.

"Just Harry, please." Harry gave the newcomer a smile. "Who are you, another grim reaper?" The angel was heading towards Sebastian with the newcomer following him. Harry saw Ciel sleeping in Sebastian's arms and Ms. Angelina staring in space. With a sad smile, Harry opted to send her a sleeping charm, it would be easier.

"In a sense I am also a grim reaper. I am called William T. Spears, feel free to call me Will." He gave the angel a rare smile, not that Harry knew the grim reaper was normally not so friendly.

"So Will, I had a friend named Will once, as you probably know I'm new in the business. Anything I should know." Harry liked this Will. He felt that this Will was all about being fair, Harry liked fair.

Will gave Harry a slight frown. "I really can't tell you much. But what I told Grell Sutcliff earlier was true, you outrank us grim reapers. As grim reapers we are only here to get the soul for judgement. We are not supposed to interfere with how things turn out. But angels like you and demons like Sebastian Michaelis can influence events and how things will end up for the soul."

Harry's head sharply turned towards Sebastian. "You're a demon?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Sebastian merely smiled in return.

"You never asked little angel." Harry game him an annoyed look, he gave Sebastian a lot of those since he met the apparent demon.

"Unfortunately unlike demons, angels are rarely seen by humans. In rare occasions though, angels can be seen by those they guard if the person they guard know and believe his or her guardian angel exists." Will continued on as if the encounter between the angel and demon never happened. "Angels are created to help certain humans gain salvation. No one knows how angel assignment happens only the top knows." He pointed towards the dark heavens. "Demons on the other hand are supposedly housing evil and needs souls to survive. Lower levelled demons can be satisfied by the souls that reach hell, higher levelled demons like Sebastian Michaelis need whole souls from their personal preys they mark with their contracts." At this Harry released a full rant.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING CIEL'S SOUL DEMON! Ciel is a child he will get salvation and get to meet the guard of those pearly gates in his pale-yellow-shirted-glory! Dammit! And I thought Ciel was safe with you all this time! Give me Ciel right this instant!" Harry looked like a proper guardian angel then with his wings spread wide as if preparing to take flight and brought out his arms to receive the sleeping Ciel. Without comment Sebastian deposited Ciel on his guardian angel's arms and Harry took flight with his first assignment.

"Did you have to tell him you demented grim reaper?" Sebastian gave Will an annoyed look and picked up the sleeping Ms. Angeline. Will simply gave him a triumphant smile before disappearing in the air leaving Sebastian alone in the alley.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Sebastian had settled Ciel's aunt in one of the extra rooms in the manor, it was to see an angry angel waiting outside the door.

"You. Me. Talk. Now." Harry had his arms crossed and his posture was tense. Honestly, Sebastian was surprised the angel wanted to talk in the first place rather than obliterating him on the spot.

The manor was quiet and both angel and demon settled in one of the many living areas in the manor when Sebastian broke the silence. "The young master is special."

Harry looked defeated when he answered. "I know."

Sebastian held the angel's gaze. "I don't think you do. You're an angel, you probably think everyone is special and deserves salvation but I'm telling you that the young master's different. His soul calls to us demons. The amount of suffering and darkness in him, yet all the innocence he managed to maintain; it's a soul no demon can resist. Should you manage to get me out of the picture, you can be assured another demon will try to take claim. At the moment my existing contract with him is the only thing preventing other demons from entering the picture."

Harry simply gave the demon a sad smile. "I understand Ciel's situation more than you know. I've been in similar circumstances when I was alive. I'm also sorry for what I told you earlier. I'm not someone who would judge a person for what they are and something they could not control. Someone once told me that it is our choices that define what we are, and I've come to see the truth in that."

More than once, Sebastian was intrigued by the angel. He'd encountered his fair share of angels over the centuries. Normally angels had a holier-than-thou outlook on his kind. Angels try to kill demons on sight or give up their guardian angel duties once their assignments form contracts with demons. Harry wasn't through with what he was saying though. "I am not sure how I know, but you care for Ciel more than a normal demon bound by a contract would."

Sebastian felt that the conversation was started to approach dangerous topics. "How would you know little angel?"

"Stop it with the little comments already! You'd be small too if you grew up inside a cupboard." Sebastian filled the information for later. "But you do things for Ciel even without him ordering you to. You got him protection, education, companionship and you follow his every whim. I doubt all of those are within your job specification as a demon. What exactly are the boundaries of the contract anyway?"

The implication of Sebastian caring for his young master was intentionally ignored by the demon. "That I help the young master clear his name and kill those who have hurt him and his family in the past. After which, I will consume his soul."

"See?! You could have easily accomplished what the contract demands. The Phantomhive name is already all but clear and I bet it would not be all too difficult for a demon to track certain people. You're dragging the contract longer than it should take and that shows there's goodness in you."

The demon gave a loud laugh. "A funny sentiment that is. While you were born human before you became an angel, I have always been a demon. The essence of evil make demons and we all house that piece of evil in us. Believe me, we demons have no goodness inside us."

"Believe in what you want, I'd believe in what I want. I say there's more to you Sebastian. Wait, does the contract strictly limit that you should have Ciel's soul alone to satisfy it?"

"Are you willing to give me the soul of another being just to save the young master?" Sebastian rebutted not answering the angel's question. Harry remained silent. He was confused, what was the point of assigning Ciel an angel if he was spoken for Sebastian because of the contract? He wanted to hate the demon but at the same time he knew the demon was only acting on his instinct and what he needs to do to survive. And Harry could never take that against the demon.

Both occupants were lost in their own thoughts when they heard a scream. None of the pair were confused where the scream came from, Ciel's nightmare has started.

* * *

Inside Ciel's bedroom it was Harry who went near him, he hoped to calm the child with his presence while Sebastian simply lighted the candles on the bedside table and stood by the bedroom door. It wasn't that hard to calm Ciel, but with calmness came the alertness of an intelligent child and that was something both angel and demon could have done without at the moment.

"Sebastian, what happened earlier?"

Sebastian looked at the angel sitting just beside his young master. "It is all taken care of young master."

"I am not a fool demon. Do not make my next question an order. What happened in that alley?" Harry looked nervous but refrained from looking at the demon.

"I'm afraid there are other players in your chessboard young master. Some of which a humans could not normally see." Harry hoped Ciel would be contented with the answer but knew it was a futile wish.

"Stop playing with me. What are these players then, demon?"

Sebastian saw no other way out of the truth. "Angels my Lord."

"I warned you Sebastian." It was obvious that Ciel did not believe the butler. The contract in his eye shone in the room. But before he could execute an order, the butler elaborated.

"I do not lie to you my Lord. An angel's help made the results of the events in the alley better than what I could have done alone. In fact the same angel, your guardian angel if I may add, is currently sitting beside you."

Ciel stayed silent. He does not think Sebastian had it in him to lie to his master but could he believe what the demon just said? A guardian angel beside him right now? As Sebastian mentioned earlier despite the darkness in him Ciel was a child and with his childish innocence is the hope and desire for a savior. But Ciel does not want to believe it, he had willingly formed a contract with a demon, he could not be saved so what was the use of an angel that could not redeem him? None of the occupants said a word even as the minutes passed and Sebastian motioned to open the room's curtains to let the morning sunlight illuminate the room. Ciel turned his head towards the wall to shield his eyes from the sudden light. What Ciel did not expect was to momentarily see the outline of feathered wings spread wide shadowed on the wall before it suddenly disappeared. The child looked for Sebastian, Ciel knew he had wings as well, but the demon was in the wrong position to make the shadow he saw. His eyes sparkled and locked eyes with the butler. "I think I might believe you. Now demon, tell me about this angel."

**As I've said before this was supposed to be a one-shot and idea wise, I just had a beginning and an end. So when you ask me in reviews what's going to happen next, I honestly do not know the answer to your questions :)) I'm discovering the story the same pace you are! **


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing has changed much since night-of-confrontation as Harry called it. Sure Ciel now knows about him and now has a partial belief on angels. But it was more of a belief in angels in general and the child not rejecting the idea altogether. It wasn't Ciel believing _guardian _angels. In fact if Harry read his assignment right, Ciel's very being seems to be rejecting the idea of having a guardian angel. You don't see Ciel showing signs of trust towards his supposed guardian, being a better person, or god forbid _praying_ to him or God in general. Just the other day, Harry swore Ciel was mocking him when the child ordered Sebastian to bake angel cake for tea then throwing said cake in the fireplace after taking a bite. According to the child, "the cake was too light."

But Harry was never someone to take such trivial matters to heart. Afterall, angel cake _is_ light (Sebastian was kind enough to offer him a piece in the kitchen before serving Ciel). Then there was the issue of the demon. Ever since the night-of-confrontation, both angel and demon has reached a kind of camaraderie with each other. They acknowledged each other's existence and tried to accommodate each other's difference for their mutual benefit. It was implied that whenever Ciel was particularly distressed it was Harry who would attempt to comfort the child, if Ciel was acting like a brat it was for Sebastian to handle him with his patience, if one of them is with Ciel, the other would try to put some distance between them to lessen the discomfort being close to a demon caused the angel. And finally if Ciel needed protection, well both of them would work together with no questions asked. Their unusual team was so efficient; it was ironic how Ciel was probably more protected than the queen herself.

* * *

The carriage stopped in front of Phantomhive manor. From inside the carriage came three people, a man, a woman, and a young boy with big blue eyes. They were Ciel's expected guests. The young boy being a recently orphaned member of aristocracy just like Ciel. When Harry heard of their impending arrival last week, he thought that his charge could use interaction with people his own age and who was experiencing the same things. That is, until he heard the young boy's first words.

"Claude! The floor is dirty, my shoes would be ruined!" Great. A spoiled brat, maybe the child did have more similarities with Ciel than what Harry would have preferred. "You!" The child was addressing the young woman with impractically long hair. "Stop being a useless whore and get the luggage!" Harry took his previous opinions back, the child was not a brat, he was another Draco Malfoy.

The angel rolled his eyes at the boy's antics, he would have hoped the new comers would be good influences. If the angel did not roll his eyes, he would have noticed the absolutely sinister smile from the man called Claude. But Harry was occasionally naive and missed the smile altogether.

"Sebastian!" Harry felt the demon before he heard Ciel call for his butler. "Show the guests to their rooms." The master of the house said before walking back towards the library, probably to go back to sleep. Not that Harry minded, he thought that Ciel was entitled to act like a child from time to time anyway. When Ciel turned his back the new young boy pouted, making Harry frown at the picture.

"Cieellllll! Wait!" The boy seemed to have forgotten his earlier dilemma with the floor and went after Harry's charge who predictably ignored him. The angel made motion to follow the two boys when the new visitors passed by him with their luggage after Sebastian. The angel felt a chill down his spine as raw fear engulfed him. The feeling of hopelessness and anguish filled him and for a moment the angel forgot to breathe. Suddenly the feeling disappeared when the two passed by him. The angel turned, facing the two new guests, expecting to be ignored but wasn't the case.

"Hello little angel." Harry spluttered at the comment.

"wh—! I! How!...I am not little!" Of course, the angel just had to address the most important issue first. The angel turned towards the other demon further ahead. "SEBASTIAN!"

The Phantomhive butler turned, "Yes Harry?" There was amusement in his voice.

"If this is you asking for back-up stop it! You will not consume Ciel!" The other demon Claude laughed at the comment.

"Oh believe me little angel, I am not here to aid Sebastian, is it? I'm here to steal that soul from him." Now it was Sebastian who turned frosty at the other demon still, it was Harry who answered.

"What's the point of 'stealing' something if you are going to warn Sebastian beforehand? Not that you'd get him anyway. I won't let you." Harry brought out his wand to play with it. "And I'm not little!"

Claude eyed the angel from head to toe, "You barely stand five feet tall. I'd say you are li.." *CLANG* The four of them tuned at the loud unexpected sound.

"Sebastian, is Bard trying to cook?" Harry turned towards Sebastian. Before the demon could answer the three Phantomhive servants entered the room seemingly also confused.

"CIEL SPARE ME!" Everyone stilled, the voice was desperate and filled with fear.

"YOUNG MASTER!" The woman with the long hair screamed, sounding terrified as she rushed towards the sound before anyone else could react. When Harry got out of his shock because of the woman's movement, the angel ran after the sound as well in fear that something irreversible was happening.

The woman was fast, abnormally so that Harry wasn't able to follow the woman. When the angel got to the library moments behind the woman it was to see something that had the angel's bones turn into ice.

His assignment was safe and relatively unharmed, holding a sword that went through the woman. The end of the sword inches from boy beneath her, blood dripping from the woman's fatal wound to the boy's arm. As if just realizing what he'd done, Ciel let go of his hold on the sword staggering backward and tripping on his own feet to land on the floor.

Harry was lost. What could he do? His charge just killed someone with his own hand and not Sebastian's. Is it truly the end for the child?

"Hmm, seems like I will be rid of her then." Harry was so focused on Ciel that he barely noticed the entry of the two demons behind him. He only noticed when he heard Claude, but the same could not be said for the boy Ciel almost killed.

"Claude! Did you come to save me from Ciel? He was mean." It was as if a switch was simply turned at the sudden change of emotion from the boy. He pushed the dying body protectively laid on top of him harshly. Standing up the boy ran to Claude and attached himself on the demon's arm, a childish pout in place. "Ne, Claude I got dirty while playing, change my clothes?" Without another word Claude simply turned around and went out the library with the child glued to his side, fully ignoring the dying woman surrounded by her own blood.

The angel did not know if he was going to be sick. He looked at Sebastian and noticed him heading towards the curled up Ciel. For the first time since he became an angel, Harry was leaving his assignment distressed and leaving the demon to comfort him. Slowly Harry went towards the woman in hopes that his presence would also calm her like the way he could calm Ciel. He kneeled at the marble floor slowly being dirtied by blood and drenching Harry's knees. Harry was lost at what to do, angel's could not touch mortals.

"I hope... to see you again... in heaven...my dear..." The voice despite being so soft startled Harry. The woman was looking at him, directly at his eyes, she can see him! Before him a dim glow surrounded the woman and wings erupted from under her back. Angel wings. But unlike Harry's constantly kept pristine white wings, hers was off, almost grey and showing patches without feathers at numerous places and currently being drenched with her own blood. Immediately Harry got out of the way from the woman's revealed wings and pillowing her head on his knees.

"You're an angel!" It was all Harry could say with his shock when the sound of a pained laugh came from the dying woman, blood dripping on her chin.

"I was...not anymore..."

"How can that be? You still have your wings, I'm sure you'll see St. Peter again..." Harry was not good with comforting someone on the deathbed, in the past there usually wasn't a deathbed to see when one was hit with the killing curse.

"I lost too much of my spirit..."

Harry fortunately followed the woman's words. "You lost your essence, why?" Harry could not phantom how one could lose her own essence, her own being, what makes her an angel and be what she was now. If she was like him, the sword wouldn't have been fatal, it would have simply gone through their ethereal body.

The woman smiled, painting a picture of someone content "for Alois" was all she said. With the smile still in place she closed her eyes and stopped breathing. Harry was lost at what to do when she glowed once again, this time brighter than she did earlier. When the light dissipated the woman who had her head laid on Harry's lap was gone leaving the blood on the marble floor at her wake.

* * *

The angel found both Ciel and Sebastian in Ciel's bedroom, the child was asleep.

"Where are they?" Harry asked the demon with a dead voice.

"Gone. I suggested that they have overstayed their welcome."

The angel did not answer back. Not caring of the blood still on his clothes he went towards the sleeping child and laid on the bed beside him. The angel wrapped both his arms and his wings on the boy. This was the first time he attempted physical contact of this degree, he usually limited himself to petting Ciel's hair as he slept. But the angel needed to do it, more for his sake than the sleeping child's. Ciel killed someone today, but it did not lessen Harry's belief that he will be redeemed. He would still do anything for the boy in his arms and would do anything for him.

Afterall, whatever he did, it would pale beside what the other angel did for her own charge, for Alois. Such is an angel's love for his/her charge, no amount of love or sacrifice would ever be too much.

With the angel's back facing Sebastian, he failed to notice the demon's eyes glowing in the dim light taking him and Ciel in. His expression contemplating and resigned as he left the room.

**This story is long overdue! It should be done by now! But things happen and the semester has resumed :)) I'm taking another Theology class this sem, who knows, I might get more ideas for the story. With what I currently have, I might end this next chapter.**


End file.
